<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Will Save Us? by CarolineGrayson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235279">What Will Save Us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson'>CarolineGrayson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrying, M/M, Whumptober 2020, drugged, reluctant bedrest, wrongfully accused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight went on far too long, causing Ghoul to use up the last of his small bombs. Finally, he pulled out the last bomb he had. He rubbed his thumb against the small painted letters “Last Resort.” He took a deep breath, then yelled “Everyone get down, Last Resort!”</p><p>~<br/>Fourth and Final Fic for Whumptober 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Will Save Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Party shouted as he watched the Drac raise his arm and pull the trigger. The shot grazed Kobra’s head, causing him to yell and duck. </p><p>The battle had gone sour from the beginning. Party had been five minutes after the others, due to trying to hide Girlie, and had almost ended up in a Drac mask. Ghoul’s new bombs hadn’t been test run, so they were either far too explosive or not enough. Kobra’s raygun had run out of battery early on, and so he was using any Drac guns he came across. Jet was in the middle of the fight, and was doing the best of everyone.</p><p>Kobra rubbed at the burn on his head, “Seriously?” </p><p>“You okay Kid?” Ghoul grinned as he shot the Drac. </p><p>Kobra rolled his eyes and pushed his sunglasses back up his nose. “‘m fine.”</p><p>The fight went on far too long, causing Ghoul to use up the last of his small bombs. Finally, he pulled out the last bomb he had. He rubbed his thumb against the small painted letters “Last Resort.” He took a deep breath, then yelled “Everyone get down, Last Resort!”</p><p>Jet ducked behind the ‘Am, pulling Party down next to him. Kobra nodded and moved away.</p><p>Ghoul set the bomb and backed away. The Dracs finally saw what he had done, and tried to run off. </p><p>Ghoul whispered “5</p><p>4</p><p>3</p><p>2</p><p>1”</p><p>The blast went off larger than it was supposed to, throwing everyone back. Once the dust cleared, Ghoul looked around. All the Dracs were down, holding their heads. Suddenly, he heard Party scream. </p><p>Party was kneeling on the ground, cradling Kobra. The younger boy was pale and unresponsive. “Please, Kobra, please. Wake up, Kobes.” Party looked up with a tearstained face.</p><p>Jet shoved past Ghoul, and knelt next to Party. He looked over Kobra, “He’s barely hanging in there, but he <em>is</em> breathing. Let’s get him inside. I will call for Doctor Benzedrine to come over and help me.”</p><p>They carried Kobra into the diner, laying him on one of the diner tables. Jet grabbed the radio and called The Suitehearts, then came back. “Party, go outside and check on the Dracs, there is nothing you can do yet.”</p><p>Party nodded, feeling almost ghostlike. His brother was almost dead, and he knew whose fault it was. He stepped outside, then headed straight for the raven haired boy still standing by the dunes. </p><p>The Dracs had all been dealt with, either shot or tied up. Pony had been asking for them to gather any Dracs they found, and bring them to the station. They were hoping the masks could be removed in some way or at least changed enough so they weren’t reusable. </p><p>“Kobra might make it.” Party spoke sharply. </p><p>Ghoul’s head jerked up at the words, “I didn’t know. I promise, I didn’t.”</p><p>The redhead scoffed, “Why couldn’t you remember to bring the right weapons? Why couldn’t you have shot the Dracs? Why didn’t you do something, anything?” His voice raised with each question, the words spilling out of him. He was horrified by what he had said, but he couldn’t stop this other version of himself.</p><p>Ghoul looked horrified, “What? Party, I am so sorry. You know I would never hurt Kobra on purpose. I love him like a brother. Party, you can’t think I did it on purpose.” </p><p>“I don’t know what I think,” Party stepped closer, raising a hand to hold Ghoul’s face. “I think you thought you were important. I think you thought you were part of The Fabulous Killjoys. I think you thought you were part of the family. I think you thought you loved me. Maybe you did. I think you thought I loved you…” He trailed off. Inside, he was screaming, <em>no no no no</em>.</p><p>The raven haired boy choked out a sob. He wiped at the tears streaming down his face, “Party please.”</p><p>Party pulled out his raygun and placed it gently against Ghoul’s jaw. <em>Phoenix Witch, no, please.</em> “Ghoulie,” he whispered, as he blinked away the fogginess. He didn’t understand what was going on, but knew that he needed to stop it. “Something’s wrong, I didn’t say those things. I would never have said those things. Oh Phoenix Witch, Ghoulie, it’s taking over again.”</p><p>Ghoul nodded, “The mask, the Drac almost got the mask on you.”</p><p>“It’s going to kill you and I can’t stop it. What do I do?” Party was panicking, trying to drop the gun. The fog was seeping back into his mind, causing him to almost pull the trigger.</p><p>“It’s okay Pois. It’s okay. I love you, everything is going to be okay.” Ghoul whispered.</p><p>Party felt tears slip down his face as his fingers tightened on the trigger. “It’s your fault Fun Ghoul, all of this is your fault.”</p><p>“Pois, I love you. You’re okay. You’re safe. I lov-.” </p><p>Ghoul’s last words were cut off by the blast of the raygun.</p><p>~</p><p>Party knelt at the body of his best friend. “No no no, Ghoulie, no. I can’t lose you both.” He gathered Ghoul up in his arms and rocked them back and forth. <em>Phoenix Witch, why? How could you do this to me?</em> He ran his fingers through the inky black hair and sobbed.</p><p>A few minutes later, he felt arms wrapping around him. He heard Ghoul’s voice whisper in his ear, “Pois, everything’s okay. I promise, I’m here. I won’t leave you.”</p><p>All of this caused him to sob harder. He closed his eyes, trying not to remember it was Ghoul in his arms, dead because of him.</p><p>“Pois, darling. I’m here. You’re safe.”</p><p>Party finally opened his eyes, ready to see Jet coming out saying Kobra was dead. Ready to see Ghoul’s body. Ready to see how in less than an hour, his life had gone from near perfect to torture.</p><p>He didn’t see any of that.</p><p>~</p><p>He looked around, noticing he was in a dark room. His head was throbbing and he felt tired. He then noticed he was lying in his room in the diner. The tears started again when he felt fingers carding through his hair.</p><p>“Hey Darlin,” Ghoul whispered gently. He wiped away Party’s tears, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “We were hoping you would wake up soon.”</p><p>“You’re dead.” Party whispered, bluntly.</p><p>“No, love, I’m not dead. You’ve been having withdrawals. BLI grabbed you earlier this week, during a firefight. They gave you pills, but we broke you out.”</p><p>“Kobes got shot?” Party dreaded the answer</p><p>“Nope, Kobra and Jet took the girl to get Dr D to come check on you. Everyone’s okay. I promise,” Ghoul grinned.</p><p>“None of that happened?” Party ran his hand over Ghoul’s head, wrecking his hair.</p><p>“Nah, you got grabbed, we brought you home, and we’ve been home ever since.” Ghoul suddenly looked up, “Sounds like they’re home.”</p><p>Party inhaled shakily, “I need to see him. I need to see him alive.” He started to push himself off the bed, but Ghoul pulled him back.</p><p>“Sorry dear, but you are confined to bed rest until the doctor says otherwise.” Ghoul got up and stood in the doorway. “Hey Kobra, come here! Your brother wants to see you're alive.” </p><p>Kobra came in holding The Girl, while Jet and Dr. D talked at the foot of Party’s bed. Party grinned and finally believed that everything bad that had happened that day had been fake. </p><p>“See?” Ghoul said. “Everything is fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Includes<br/>Day 7-Carrying<br/>Day 17-Wrongfully Accused<br/>Day 22-Drugged<br/>Day 29-Reluctant Bedrest</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>